<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 of ObeyMemember: Japan by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516562">Day 1 of ObeyMemember: Japan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMemember [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leviathan being cute and blushy, M/M, ObeyMemember, Shonen Jump, WHY did none of yall tell me about this, mentions of social anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan was gifted a volume of Shonen Jump and wants to share it with his Henry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMemember [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1 of ObeyMemember: Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi fidgeted with the magazine, feeling his anxiety soar.  He desperately wanted to just enter the foliage-covered room, sit on that comfy tree bed, and blab about what interested him like Mammon and Beel did, or even just knock all cool and invite Arbor to his room to chat like Lucifer, but he could only stand paralyzed by the door.  He logically knew that if he were to just enter the room and ask to speak with the green-haired man, nothing bad would happen.  Arbor was always so patient with him, with all of them really, so of course Arbor would like to hear about something so mundane as seasonal anime… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leviathan slowly turned around, set on just keeping this to himself, when Arbor’s door opened.  The green-haired man stood there, unsurprised at the sight of Levi.  It was only then that Leviathan noticed a slight tug on his pact-bond, almost unnoticeable.  Arbor had admitted that sometimes he would tug on the bond to get a read on where they were and what they were feeling, for no reason other than that he was curious.  Levi should have known that the man would eventually notice the demon standing outside of his door.  He felt a blush creeping up his face and was about to just bolt to his room and lock himself in until the next century, but before he could Arbor snatched up his hand in a gentle hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Levi,”  His low voice rumbled, a pleased cat-like expression on his face, “I thought I felt you out here.  Come in?”  Levi wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.  That smooth rumble combined with the kind expression on Arbor’s face like the ancient sorcerer was actually happy to see him had Leviathan’s heart pounding in his ears.  A part of him hated the effect Arbor had on him, especially when the other man seemed so unaffable.  Before Leviathan could ruminate on his woes any longer, Arbor tugged him into his room and sat Levi down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Levi had a room straight out of the water-level of a video game, Arbor had a room out of the forest level.  But not the forest level at the beginning of the game where the tutorial and easy monsters usually were, more like the heavenly forest at the end of the game where all of the allies you had made along the way were making homes.  Arbor’s bed was less of a bed and more like a wisteria tree that happened to have a place to sleep.  The floor was grass and dirt, with a slow stream trickling through the room.  There was no roof, only the branches of trees interwoven, flowers hanging down and being lit up as though there were a sun behind those woven branches.  It was an impressive feat of magic that even Levi would have a hard time with.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Arbor propped up a few pillows behind the demon, and leisurely spread out next to him.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what brings the wonderful Levi to my room?”  Arbor asked, soft expression on his face.  The tousled dark green locks and hooded eyes gave the distinct expression that the sorcerer had just woken up, but he always looked like that.  It suited him well.  Leviathan managed to stutter out a basic response and gestured to the magazine in his hands.  Mammon had made a trip to the human world for some unknown reason and had picked up a Shonen Jump magazine on his way back for the younger brother.  Arbor thankfully got what he meant and opened the magazine, pointing out the one-shots that interested him and pointing out some that he thought Levi would enjoy.  With that rumbling voice spouting the most un-normie words Leviathan had ever heard, he sent a “thank you” to Japan for giving him this opportunity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. Yall just abandoned me.  Anyway.  </p><p>I am BACK in the OM fandom babey!  That's right, i only appear to brag that I could finish official events (im joking this is super hard to maintain and i dont know how people bust out 3k fics for this)  I'm gonna be playing catchup for a while so you know what that means! No editing!  I hope you guys enjoyed this little introduction to my OC, Arbor~ See yall next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>